spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Jedi Wiki Jedi Wiki to Wikia o świecie Star Wars. LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:28, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # Raporty są całkiem czyste, nie jest straszny bajzel, tylko strona główna trochę niedopracowana, taka trochę szara, ale reszta całkiem O.K., Masz mój głos Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 11:42, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 11:49, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) fajna wiki swoją musze jescze rozszerzyć aby była dobra # Umarlak (dyskusja) 12:24, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 18:31, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na nie: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 12:44, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #:Można prosić o uzasadnienie głosu? Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 12:48, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #::Niezbyt zachęcająca strona główna i tło. Kiepska nawigacja i rozmieszczenie plików w artykułach (przykład). Dużo krótkich artykułów (nie wszystkie z szablonem "zalążek artykułu"). Ogólnie nie podoba mi się. Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:00, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:07, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Z uzasadnieniem Rafiego ciężko się nie zgodzić :/ 20px Dyskusja: :W szablonie copyrighta, który umieszczasz pod zrzutami z filmów i seriali, piszesz, że ich właściciel zgodził się na wykorzystanie ich na Jedi Wiki. Czy możesz udowodnić nam, że faktycznie taką zgodę posiadasz? W innym wypadku należałoby przekwalifikować ten szablon na fair use. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:00, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) ::@Myslec. Na oficjalnej stronie Lucas Art (http://starwars.com) sam George Lucas, twórca gwiezdnych wojen zgadza się na publikowanie wszystkich obrazów odnoszących się do danego obiektu, by dodać je do danej strony. Inne wykorzystywanie tych plikiów jest zabronione. Pozdrawiam-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:56, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :::LordThion, to może dodałbyś link do szablonu? Nikt w takiej błachej sprawie nie będzie sięgał do wujka google Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:10, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :Rozbudujcie trochę nawigację na skórce Wikia, zajmijcie się wspomnianą wcześniej licencją oraz poświęćcie trochę czasu raportom - złe nie są, lecz w bardzo łatwy sposób widzę tu możliwość doprowadzenia tego do niemalże perfekcji. Jeśli wszystko wcześniej wspomniane zostanie rozpatrzone, zagłosuję "za". PS. Na Monobooku czcionka Sidebara zlewa się z tłem, ale to tak swoją drogą. ;) Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 12:24, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 Fanon Wiki Rozwój wiki. GwenTennyson26 (dyskusja) 17:17, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # --GwenTennyson26 (dyskusja) 17:17, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # --KhYbEr (dyskusja) 17:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: #Dużo plików bez licencji, a jeszcze to! Ach ta Demokracja!!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:58, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #:Dla mnie to po prostu informacja. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic/pl/images/7/7c/Knuckles_run.gif Painto the Hedgehog http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/7/73/Tails_lift.gif 18:04, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #:: Odróżnij proszę zwykłą informację o głosowaniu od nachalnego nakłaniania. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. #[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:31, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Syf w raportach. #Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit]][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:07, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) KURDE! Swego czasu za zgodą założyciela starałem się poprawiać, ale... Tera się poprostu nie da! Większość artykułów i grafik nadaje się do bezpowrotnego usunięcia... Do tego to co Myslec nadmienił i nie trzeba dalej uzasadniać. A szkoda takiej fajnej głównej... #Umarlak (dyskusja) 19:47, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) - Syf w raportach. 20px Dyskusja: :Wiki leży pod względem kategoryzacji (przykład) oraz licencjonowania grafik. Słabo jest także z linkami między artykułami (na 92 strony 15 bez linków wychodzących i 27 bez przychodzących to fatalny wynik). Ponadto masa stron bez treści, które tylko nabijają licznik: http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Najdron http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Metan http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nabu http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ulturadron http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mick_Rajnekrow http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Redbeack http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Artenis_O%C5%9Bmiok%C4%85ter http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wrotrok http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Zeo http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin, a być może jest ich więcej (nie szukałem za dokładnie). A zawartość tych, na których już coś jest, też stylistycznie pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC)